Project Olitum-The Beginning
by AspectsOfLife
Summary: When Clementine was younger she was given away to a secret facility that had caused pain and anger for her, now that she is free what does she plan to do?
1. Introduction

_AN- This is loosely based on the game F.E.A.R, I was re-playing it last night along with twdg and i was like 'oh my god how cool would it be if alma was replaced by clem', and yeah this happened._

_Let me know if you want me to continue this or stop writing this._

* * *

><p>Many years ago before the apocalypse started there was a secret facility named Project Olitum, build by a certain man named Arthur Marshall, he wanted Project Olitum to be a happy and fun place but his colleague Peter Smith had other ideas, he wanted to experiment on children, after a fallout and the murder of Arthur Marshall, Peter took over the facility he also had mini organisations spread out in America, these organisations where Project Black, Project Serum and Project Pythagoras, after a couple of months Project Olitum was shut down due to experimenting on children, the rest if them went idle but never shut down.<p>

Project Olitum was re-opened by Peters sister Louise Smith, but when she re-opened it two parents handed over there daughter named Clementine in hope Project Olitum was a safer place but they were wrong, they had experimented on her, tortured her, but the experiments they did had started to change her.

After months of experiments and torture she snapped, her anger and pain caused the scientists to be brutally killed, she had started to haunt them in person and in there dreams, she caused hallucinations in the facility and started to cause fires and rip people apart, and liquify there flesh leaving just their bloody skeleton.

In fear Peter and Louise had fled the facility, not knowing that Clementine had already left and planning to destroy the facility and the city she was in but before the facility was destroyed and the city they where in, they managed to lock her in a room which suppressed her psychic abilities,they tried to apologise but that resulted in more anger.

They had no choice but seal her psychic powers inside her and lock her away until she was seven given her enough time to calm down but as she turned seven, a virus known as 'Osiris' had spread throughout the world making the dead walk.

During her escape she came across a man named Lee, but Lee was working for the idle Project Black, he was scared incase she recognised him but her memory was limited.

They had travelled for months but Lee had got bitten on there travels after having to kill him her memory of her past experiences had came back and her psychic abilities had started to come back and began to grow stronger and stronger.

Due to her anger of losing him, her view of the world had started to slip into reality, she closed her eyes and screamed in pain which caused her psychic abilities to cause an explosion that wiped out the entire city, leaving nothing but decaying buildings and bloody streets.

To this day the survivors of the blast wonder what caused it and the members of all the Projects wonder where Clementine disappeared to...


	2. 2 Years Later

_**2 years later... **_

_The virus known as 'Osiris' has been stopped, the sudden stopping of the walkers had brought everyone to surprise, one day they were munching on flesh skin the next day they were nothing but skeletons, no-one knows what had stopped it but whoever or whatever stopped it has brought peace to this world..._

* * *

><p>The city that was destroyed had started to slowly re-build, new buildings and new roads, a happier and bigger place according to the city council, the entire city was wiped clean by the explosion, to protect the civilians Project Olitum had started to build camps around the city just incase Clementine came back.<p>

The rest of the Projects were back up and running, each of them been giving certain task's/missions for there replicas to do.

Project Serum replicas were to collect children who were orphans or had ran away from home, Project Pythagoras scientist's were to create vaccinations for civilians that could have the 'Osiris' disease before it was wiped, Project Black replicas were to dispose of the dead walkers and civilians.

Even though it has been 2 years since Clementine's sudden disappearance they still live in fear that she would return and destroy everything and anything that gets in her way, Project Olitum won't admit that it was them who gave Clementine these psychic abilities, they were to busy pushing Clementine to the limit they didn't realise the sudden change in her appearance and behaviour.

"Louise will you stop worrying so much, she's gone.." A British accent broke through Louise's silence, her head turned towards her brother.

"What if she's not?"

"Its been two years, she isn't going to suddenly turn up?"

"Today is her birthday, her 9th birthday Peter, remember the big plans we had for her birthday! Oh and today is also the day we gave her these psychic abilities, can you remember that?!" Louise looked away from her brother in anger and stared down into the children's 'play' pen.

"I remember"

"Yeah, well so does she!" Louise pushed herself off from the ground and walked away from him.

* * *

><p>"<em>So Clementine? It is Clementine isn't it?" Louise asked sweetly and smiled down to the young girl.<em>

_The young girl smiled "Yep! But i'm not a fruit, i'm a human being!" _

_Louise gave a soft laugh, "Well its nice to meet you Clementine, My name is Louise"_

_Peter had walked into the room with a couple of scientists, to her they looked scary with there big white coats, there mask's and the equipment that they carried with them. Peter picked up one of the boards next to Clementine and scanned through it._

_He cleared his throat and wrote something down, then turned towards Louise and showed her the writing that shocked her, "No! Peter you can't! She's not even old enough yet!"_

_Peter turned towards Clementine and roughly grabbed her face, his eyes looking into hers, "We'll skip test 7 until you're, hmm lets see.." He looked at the board again studying over her development, "we'll wait until you're 9 it'll give you enough time to develop the way i want you too" Peter put the board down and stood by his sister's side._

_"Lee? Get over here!" Peter demanded, the scientist was by his side quicker than a moth to a light, "Yes? Sir?" Lee looked down at the young girl she seemed nervous and scared._

_"I want you to run over her physical and cognitive development, then i need you to analyse her for any changes in her behaviour, then you need to do test 8 on her, if that doesn't work then try 10 on her!" Peter smiled with amusement, Louise stood in shock and Lee frowned._

_He was sent over from Project Black to test on a young girl who had no idea what was going on, but she knew what was going on when the needles and the shocks were going through her body._

_"Lee?" The young girl spoke with a tired voice, her body felt drained like all her energy had been taken away from her, Lee was currently putting a needle in her arm, "Yes?" Himself spoke with a tired voice, seeing this girl in pain and fear broke him, no-one should be put through this pain just for someones pleasure._

_"Why are they doing this to me?" _

_"Sweet pea i have no idea, maybe because you're special, maybe its because of the powers or abilities you have"_

_"I don't have any powers, my mummy and daddy gave me away because they couldn't keep me.." _

_Lee had stopped putting the needle into her arm and stepped back in shock, his heart dropped when she said that_

_Lee had stopped putting the needle in her when he realised that they were testing for psychic abilities on a person who doesn't have them, "So you've never had any sort of psychic abilities? Can you move a cup just by thinking about it?" _

_Clementine removed the needle from her arm and gave Lee a weird look, "What? No are you stupid?"_

_"Oh shit! Clementine? What age are you right now?" Lee had started to panic if they kept testing on her until she was 9 old enough to do what Peter had wanted to do then the world wouldn't exist._

_"I'm 5 today"_

_Lee ran over to one of the intercoms in the room and pressed the button "Peter!? Louise?! You didn't fucking tell me that we are testing on a girl with no psychic abilities!"._

_Peter and Louise were over in the Archan office when they heard this, both of them rushed towards the laboratory room only to witness the bloody corridors and dead bodies, "Oh god!" Louise turned her head in horror and threw up over in the corner, Peter turned away also and came face to face with Lee._

_"Now she had psychic abilities..hope you're ready die!"._

* * *

><p>Over in Project Serum the atmosphere was somewhat calm and relaxing despite the children screaming for help, over in the Terchan office, scientists and members of the Project were going over the children's development scheme and who they were going to test or kill next.<p>

"I say we test on him, and kill his sister?"

"What? Why don't we test on both of them?"

"Because we need to feed the scavengers!"

"Then why don't we tell Louise and Peter?"

"Shh! They don't know!"

After what seemed like forever, the scientists took the children they needed and the rest of the members had to kill the rest, over in the corner one man was watching and listening them, hisself was member to kill the children but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so his wife had to.

"Kenny?"

No answer

"Please Kenny, just talk to me?"

"How the hell could you kill those children?"

"I had no choice! It was either i kill them or Peter kills us or even worse he kills Duck!"

"Katjaa, just give me a moment of peace!"

But Kenny couldn't have his moment as his son Duck came running in "Dad!" He gave his dad a hug then turned towards his mum and gave her a hug.

"You're in a happy mood Duck, what did you do? Please don't tell me you tampered with Norton's desk again?" Katjaa kneeled to her sons eye level trying to catch his eyes if he lies.

"Nope! I found something!" His eyes weren't lying, his voice was high pitched and happy.

"Come on, i'll show you!" He grabbed his mothers hands and his fathers hand and pulled them away from the rest of them and down towards a hallway but he was stopped but Kenny and Katjaa, he looked up to them and saw the fear in there eyes.

"Duck..step away slowly.." Katjaa pulled him away slowly but he pulled away from her and stepped forward, "Duck!" Kenny scolded him.

"What? Its okay, she's just scared.." Duck took another step forward, his hands in surrender showing that there's nothing to be afraid of.

"Katjaa, go tell them she's back.."

"Kenny?! She'll kill you!"

A soft giggle could be heard in the darkness from behind them, all of them looked hoping to see something but all it was, was darkness but they turned around when they heard the screams of there son.

He was nothing but guts and blood.


	3. Umarchan Vault

_Searh is different from Sarah, the rest of the S2 characters will be introduced much later into the story, just giving you a heads up that they will be in this and heads up this story has a little bit of Cluke and Click (nothing big so calm yer tits) but sti giving you the head ups incase you don't like it _

* * *

><p>The alarms went off inside of the facility, Kenny and Katjaa had too run from Clementine, her telepathic and psychic levels are getting stronger, Katjaa went over to the main office and alerted everyone throughout all the projects that Clementine is back.<p>

"Peter...Louise..You lied to us..." Kajtaa's voice radiated all across the facility's,in the background you could hear children screaming, flesh being ripped and laughing.

A few moments later you could only hear silence, everyone in the different facility's stayed quiet to pay respects for the dead, then all you could hear was her gently humming and departing away from the mass of dead bodies.

"My god.."

"My god indeed Peter.."

Everyone stood still, a sudden explosion shook the whole facility's, the smoke from across the city and the lost of the generators suggested that Clementine had destroyed Project Serum.

"We have to stop her!"

"If this goes on she'll destroy the world!"

"I doubt she'll destroy the world but she'll destroy everything in her way!"

"Peter, what do we do?"

They had all turned towards Peter who looked deep in thought about Clementine's actions, Louise had kept her distance from her brother but she could sense something behind her, taunting her.

As she was going to turn around Peter spoke "We have to lock her away!"

"We did that before and it didn't do much good, but i have an idea if we manage to get her over to Umarchan we might be able to lock her into the vault!" Louise pulled out some files from her bag and handed them over to Peter.

He looked through them and saw the different test's that Arthur did behind his back, he had built a vault inside an underground facility named Umarchan, Arthur had build it behind Peter's back.

"So this vault will suppress all her psychic and telepathic abilities?"

"Yeah, Arthur build it when one of his experiments went rouge so he locked him in there, a couple of months later the rouge experiments came out calm, so if we lock Clementine in there then all her psychic and telepathic abilities will disappear!"

Louise walked over to the main office system and wrote in information for Umarchan to let them into the facility and vault.

"Louise do you have Clementine's form? I need to look over it again.."

Louise handed him the form and went back to writing in the codes and answers for Umarchan.

"Right lets see her form.."

_Test Subject- Clementine Hope_

_Subject Number-7945_

_Facility Tested In-Facility Olitum_

_Project Brought To-Project Olitum_

_Project Traded To- N/A_

_Numbers Of Times Tested On-20_

_DNA Cloned- No _

_Pregnated- In Progress _

_Abilities_- _Psychic, Telepathic, Causes Hallucinations, Summons Phantoms, Pyrokinesis, Synchronicity Event, Liquify People._

After reading over her profile, he handed it back to Louise, "Come on lets go, i got Umarchan open, we just need the replicas to go in and clean out The Black Ops and Sargent's Urvak teams.

After a while they heard the coms go off and a numerous amount of information where giving to Peter and Louise about Umarchan and Clementine.

_Hello_? _If you are hearing this please listen, if the Umarchan Vault doesn't plan out well you must trap her in her own universe that she has created._

_Also be careful when entering Umarchan, Clementine's phantoms have been spotted, but i also want to warn you about The Black Ops and Urvak, these guys are hostile they will not hesitate to kill you..so its either kill or be killed.._

_Oh and if you are spotted by one of her phantoms she will most likely find you.. Oh fuck! God damn! Sorry i have to go! One of the phantoms spotted me, oh the irony but now you know that she'll be here! Keep an eye out for the key card when entering Sericon, you'll need it to enter the Vault room._

_Good luck...Sandra out!_

"Guess our replicas didn't kill them! Right come on, we have to split up, if Clementine or her Phantoms find us all then we're fucked" Peter clapped his hands together and thought of a plan.

"Me,Louise,Serah and Zack will go in first and head over to Sericon!"

"Joey, Florence, Mabel and Scott you all go over to the Vault systems and get everything ready, now that Clementine is in the facility we can easily lead and lock her in the vault"

Everyone got into there teams and walked into the old facility, it was rusty and dusty, a few hand prints could be seen along the dusty walls and ceilings.

"Must be her Phantoms..i hope!" Louise spoke to herself, Peter placed a hand on her back "Come on its this way.." He lead her towards the offices and away from the basement, when they entered the main hallway towards the offices and laboratories, they could hear mild screeches and screams.

The hallway itself was wrecked, a couple of dead bodies here and there, the walk to the offices was quiet the screeches and screams had suddenly stopped, it gave them peace but i disappeared when they saw the office.

"Holy shit!"

The office was a bloodbath, streams and streams of blood and guts, the stench of rotting flesh filled the air, most bodies were just liquified the others were ripped apart and eaten, Clementine and her Phantoms were definitely here.

"Lets, ugh god, just go to where we are meant to, if we stay here she'll sense us!" Zack went to check the system's in each of the offices, "Peter, Louise the Sericon is in the left side of the building, but be careful Urvak is there!"

"Wait who's Urvak? And what does he want with Project Olitum?" Serah asked while looking over the right side system.

"After Peter left Arthur's work, Urvak turned up and he and Arthur hit it off and started to work on a another facility over in Still Island called District Extraction Point, it was place for replicas to get trained, viruses to get stopped, people to get sheltered, but after a broken 'gas leak' so they call it, Arthur had to shut down the facility but he didn't tell Urvak that it was shut and that he took Urvak's half of the money, a few months later when Peter killed Arthur Urvak re-opened the facility but he was left in shock when it was just dead replicas, dead people and one of the viruses got out, known as 'Osiris'"

"Wait? 'Osiris?" Isn't that the one that made the dead walk?"

"Yeah it is Serah,Why?"

"Why is it called 'Osiris?' You've never explained that one? And you didn't explain the sudden disappearance of it?"

Louise let out a defeated sigh.

"'Its named after Clementine's middle name, 'Clementine Osiris Hope' she is the most powerful human we have ever came across and the virus was powerful and yeah you get the idea and how the virus disappeared i don't know.."

An uneasy silence fell over them, but they had to move before Clementine or her Phantoms catch them but as they were leaving to go there different ways, Clementine appeared in the office but couldn't find them as they where hiding behind desk's.

A chill scream could be heard from Serah, her skin was being torn as Clementine pulled her away with her tendrils that had slithered around the room looking for flesh to tear, "No! No! Please!" Serah begged for her life but it just resulted in her being pulled away until she was nothing but blood, no skeleton just blood.

They all huddled together and kept there breathes held as they could hear Clementine walk around the room, but what she said next sent shivers up there spines.

"You can't hide from me!"


	4. Signing Off

There breaths were running out and the huddling was getting uncomfortable, but it was either be uncomfortable or be dead sadly Zack had pushed himself out of the huddle and got brutally pushed up against the wall, the tendrils were slowly going up his skin, he kept his screams and cry's in but that didn't last long when Clementine whacked him against the wall over and over again until he was limp.

"I'll find you..."

Her feet had came around into view of the huddled group under the table, she was right in front of them, her feet were bare and bloody most likely the rest if her legs were bloody also, she took slow steps around the table and when she was about to attack them Urvak burst into the room.

"Holy shit!"

Clementine disappeared before Urvak could take a shot at her, he stood still and waited until his men and The Black Ops come in.

Once they did each of them got ordered to go to Sericon and The Vault to stop the 'intruders'.

"Right men! We have to get through this, Once we shut down this facility we have to go over to District Extraction Point over in Still Island, now before you all start yes i know its shut down but Clementine is currently there using her synchronicity event to synch her mind to use any replicas against us!"

"Uhh..sir? Who's Clementine?"

"Well Rookie, She's the mother of the apocalypse and she's the girl who's going to destroy everything!"

No-one said anything after that they just reloaded there guns and headed there different ways but Urvak stayed in the office, as nightfall came in Clementine wandered the halls hoping to run into someone but she wandered into the office and found a working Uravk.

She could sense the others but the smell of blood made her concentration a bit out of sorts, Urvak had his back to her which made it even better.

She walked up to him slowly her tendrils following behind her along with a couple of her Phantoms, she felt the need to absorb him and as he turned, she screamed and lunged for him and in one quick second both of them were gone all that was left was his guns, and a couple of Phantoms.

Peter pushed himself out of the huddle and jumped for the guns and Louise followed, Peter grabbed the pistol and threw it to Louise who caught it swiftly and shot at the oncoming Phantom, Peter grabbed the Automatic Shotgun and shot the other Phantoms by the time they heard the others scream it was too late.

"Fuck! Come on we gotta get!" Louise grabbed Peter and pushed him towards the exit that leads towards the Sericon.

*_Emergency Lockdown*_

The gate that Peter and Louise were running through shut behind them, leaving Louise on one side and vice versa, "Peter!" She grabbed the closed gate with her hands "Shit! Can you find another way around, Clementine must of triggered the system, that son of a bitch!".

Peter grabbed her hands "There's no other way! The gates through the offices are shut, you're on you're own! Get the key card from Sericon then..then just find you're way to the Vault!"

Louise let him go and nodded, "Okay, okay i got this!" She walked towards the first opening she could see but she heard the same screeches as she did before and saw Clementine walk past the bordered up door.

Louise held her pistol tight then realised that she could of asked Peter for the Shotgun.

As she continued down the hallways, she came across the way to Sericon but it was blocked off, she tried to squeeze her way through but it wasn't possible, the only other way round was in the vents, "You've got to be kidding me!".

She knocked down the vending machines and climbed into them, it was small and there was hardly any room, as she continued to crawl the pipes in the vent had started to burst and as one of the pipes let out steam Clementine came crawling out.

"Fucking shit!" Louise shot at Clementine who instantly disappeared, Louise leaned her head against the vent.

"I hate kids.."

She continued to crawl until she found her exit and dropped down but as she landed on her feet she wasn't in the facility she was in a field, the sky was red and the clouds were fast.

"Where am i?"

Before she could speak again she was brought back into reality, ignoring what just happened she continued to go to Sericon, as she was walking she heard quiet wet like footsteps behind her, but as she turned around nothing was there apart from little bloody footprints.

She turned back around this time her pistol aimed incase Clementine feels like jumping out at her but as she entered Sericon nothing happened, so she walked around the room looking for the key card that Sandra said too look for but she was too busy to notice the dead body on the ground and tripped up over it.

"Ugh!" She stood up and wiped herself before checking the body, she checked the person's body, it was a female and as she checked the name tag she stopped her search it was Sandra, her eyes where hollowed out and her jaw was missing, in respect Louise took off her jacket and covered her face then moved her behind one of the desk, and said a quiet pray for her, even in times like this the dead deserve respect.

She stood up and looked for the card which she finally found about a half an hour later, she grabbed it and headed back out of Sericon and towards the Vault but Clementine must of known what she was planning to do as she summoned her Phantoms from behind and in front of her leaving her trapped, she checked her clip and she had two bullets left, she noticed the garbage chute as the Phantoms got closer she jumped down the chute and landed in the basement.

As she stood up she could hear someone or something shuffling around the basement, as she grabbed her pistol and turned her flashlight on the basement was partly trashed, this time she wasted no time and had to get over to the Vault so she ran..

By the time she made it to the Vault, her Phantoms took over the place, The Black Ops and Urvak's team were dead and she tried to use the key card one of the TV's in the Vault turned on showing Clementine standing over her brother, a tainted smile on her face.

"Louise..don't..do it!" Peter gasped in pain as Clementine peeled away at his skin, Louise stood in a silent anger she didn't want her brother dying but she couldn't let Clementine continue this murderous rampage she was going on.

"Peter..."

"Louise..just let her be..."

She put down the key card and shut down the operation generators and as she looked towards the TV screen again Peter's skin was wrinkling up and slowly fading to ash.

"No!" Louise screamed out in anger and went to start up the Vault again but she was pulled into a hallucination by Clementine.

Giving Clementine time to destroy the Vault but Louise pulled herself out the hallucination and pushed Clementine into the Vault locking the doors, and started the generators back up.

Clementine was inside screaming and shouting in pain, her hand prints could be seen against the glass, her screaming of pain got louder until Louise pushed the key card in sending Clementine into coma.

The city seemed quiet but Clementine's Phantoms were still out there, if they make it out side the facility and into the city then trouble will happen.

"Now lets update the intel, so the scientist's can see.."

She looked through them until she found the right ones, all scientists or managers get a form about the Vault incase there subjects go rouge which hers did.

_Test Subject Sent In For- Clementine was sent in for going rouge and using her psychic and telepathic abilities to brutally murder everyone in her way._

_Test Subject's Cure- Psychic and Telepathic abilities to be reduced in Umarchan Vault _

_Test Subject's Age- 9_

_Test Subject's Release Date- N/A_

_Test Subjects's Release Age- 11_

_Any Additional Notes- Clementine is too be released 1 week before her birthday to undergo pregnation, If pregnation does not happen put her back into coma until 15 and try again, but it is crucial that she is pregnant by 11._

_Peter is still missing Project Pythagoras Replica's are looking for him._

_Clementine's Phantoms are still out there, make sure they do not reach the city._

_If Umarchan Vault suffers any lost of power then she will awake..._

_Louise Smith, signing off until time._


	5. The End Has Just Begun

_**3 Months Later** _

The city grew quiet and grew strong the city had started to grow and grow with new residents coming in and out, they still had the camps around just incase they have anymore surprises most of the facilities have been shut down for good all that's left is Urmachan, Pythagoras and Olitum, all of the co-workers of each facility had taken shelter in Urmachan and had kept a good eye on the Vault that Clementine had been stuck in coma, most of Clementine's Phantoms had found there way to the city and been hiding in the old facilities awaiting Clementine's awakening some of Clementine's psychic abilities made its way to the city destroying anything in its path a lot has happened within the past years and months, the lost of Louise's original team and the lost of the facilities due to Phantoms taken over them, the world grew still it was once busy and quick when the virus Osiris broke out but one day the virus disappeared and that's when the world grew silent, Louise had lost so much but Clementine was the one who lost it all, she lost her mind and lost her life because of Peter and Louise testing on her for most of her childhood, Peter was the one who wanted Clementine to be the first experiment to get pregnant but Louise wasn't practically happy with it, but Peter wanted two prototypes that would become 'god among men' after hearing that Clementine wasn't a physic person at first they decided to give her them but they weren't ready for what happened next.

After years of pain Clementine managed to control her abilities to hunt down the scientists and use her abilities to create her own universe within her mind and basically hide there whenever she had to get tested on, the Phantoms became mirror images of the scientists and how she viewed them, when she finally decided that she had enough her mind snap and all she had on her mind was murder and destroying the world, she really did become the mother of the apocalypse, after Louise lost her brother due to being killed or absorbed by Clementine she knew that Clementine was become the strongest and hardest experiment to control, if her brother was killed then Louise will make sure that Clementine will officially be killed and if he was absorbed then Louise will have to go to Clementine's universe she cant risk Clementine's universe being brought into reality that will split the world in two that's something that the facilities wont allow, but they had to be ready if It does happen, most of the citizens that live in the city are oblivious to the fact that there is a 'supernatural being' locked within a Vault, every now and then the Vault would shake making people believe that its an Earthquake but in reality its Clementine trying to free herself from her coma and destroy the Vault.

Louise was out hunting a few of the Phantoms that had managed to find thereselves in the city, her mind was in tangles she knew that Clementine wasn't fully dead seeing as her Phantoms are around and how there can be the odd moment of hallucinations and physic movement, Louise was too busy thinking that she didn't see the Phantom that was hurtling itself towards her but the moment she raised her gun her mind was pulled into a hallucination that was difficult to get out of, she tried to pull herself out of it as she could feel her body getting cut and sliced, the moment she managed to pull herself out she received a blow to the face, It didn't knock her out only give her a cut down the face, as the Phantom was about to claw at her again she managed to duck underneath it and pull out her stabbing it straight in the chest killing it, she let out a short breath and kneeled down to its level and gave it a slight poke making sure that I was dead, to her surprise it wasn't she was going to stab it again but she lowered her knife as she heard it talk to her, they've never spoke before..

_"You..humans are fools..this is just the beginning.." _

"Oh yeah? Well to me it looks like the end!" Louise raised her knife and this time she forcefully stabbed it in its chest killing it, she would of askes it questions but she heard the other Phantoms screech and made their way towards her, she raised her gun and had steady aims at their chest but they didn't attack they just spoke to her.

_"Lower your weapon human, let us kill you and it will be all over.." _The Phantoms didn't let her answer back they just started to attack her but she was too swift and fast for them and within mere seconds they were just ash but one had managed to get away from her as she was going to leave the ally way one Phantom grabbed her ankle, _"Louise Angelica Smith, we know who you are..if you believe you are free think again!" _Louise didn't answer back she plunged her knife into its head and felt its claws let her go, halfway out of the ally way she felt like her head was going to explode she collapsed onto her knees and as she opened her eyes she was in Clementine's universe and all she could see was her brother getting his skin ripped apart from skin to bone by Clementine's tendrils, she was screaming for her brother but he couldn't hear her and as she was about to run to her brother Clementine attacked her screaming why over and over again hysterically, as she felt her own skin getting ripped a hand upon her shoulder brought her out of the hallucination, she looked up and saw one of her co-workers Aliah look down at her.

"You okay Louise?" Aliah asked with a sweetness in her voice as she helped Louise up and wipe the dirt away, Louise nodded a silent thanks and they walked their way back towards Urmachan but a sudden shock through the ground knocked them to the ground and sent an electrical buzz through the street a buzz of Aliah's radio went of and shrill screech's and screams could be heard before a hysterical voice came on the radio.

_"ALIAH! HER PHANTOMS ARE HERE..WAIT!..OH FUCK, NO! THE VAULT I-ITS OPENING! SHE'S AWAKENING!"_

Louise and Aliah shared looks of terror in them as a creepy eeriness spread across the city and the static of the radio they stayed in their places as the heard the Vault from underneath them open, with looks now filled with fear and terror they shouted at everyone "RUN!" and everyone looked at them with looks of confusion but the looks of confusion disappeared when the felt the ground beneath them break open and when the saw the Vault they did what they were told and started running furiously away from the spinning Vault, Aliah and Louise braced for the Vault exploding, and once it did the city caught an small explosion but an exploding physic that killed all that got caught in it, Louise and Aliah watched in horror as the street was tainted with blood hearing the Vault opened and once it did out came a little girl with her tendrils following behind her and started to attack everyone, she didn't give herself time to recharge her abilities her legs collapsed on her and when someone went to check on her Louise and Aliah had to watch as the person got liquefied by Clementine, her Phantoms and tendrils started to attack the city slowly destroying it as she disappeared into thin air, where she going is unknown.

As the tendrils flowed around the city and as her Phantoms flew thorough the air they watched as children and adults getting killed, one of her tendrils caught Aliah and pulled her away her skin getting ripped by the ground and the force of the tendril that was pulling her, "NO!" Louise tried to reach for her but by the time she managed to grasp her hand it was just a skeleton and nothing else, in fear Louise ran towards the entrance of Urmachan.

The Phantoms were right this is just the beginning, the beginning of the end of the world...


	6. New People?

As Louise ran into Urmachan the building was destroyed and broken, thankfully there wasn't a bloodbath that she had to walk through as she walked deeper into the building she could hear the distance screams and screeches, she picked up her pace and went into the right side of the building and walked her way up the stairs to the office behind the door, as she entered she was relived when she saw the co-workers hiding and fearing for there lives but at least they are alive and well, she rushed towards one of the cabinets and looked through each of them before she finally found the right one, the other co-workers just let her do what she needed and then let her leave.

She grabbed the file for the Foxtrot Replica's that were still over in Still Island, she marched her way down to the facility where the Vault was but by the time she got there so was Clementine who was walking around the room, trashing the place up with her tendrils and physic mind, by the time she trashed up the facility a new Replica and Black Ops heard that Clementine was free and was planning to lock her back up, they landed in the city where she first broke out and they split up, the Foxtrots where synced with another experiment that was currently beneath Still Island that may seem idle but it seems that someone else has taken over.

Foxtrots went to the far side of the city hoping to get rid of her tendrils that covered the city and get rid of her Phantoms and the Black Ops headed straight to the closed down facilities where her Phantoms lived and protected, Clementine herself took shelter there till her abilities get stronger, the generators under each facility were still running due to the Phantoms, anything physic can boost up the generators but the reason why she was there is too boost up the facilities and realise the idle and forgotten savages monsters created by men and scavengers created by her.

But she wasn't strong enough to take out the Foxtrots and Blacks Ops, so she had to retreat out of the city and head to the countryside just outside of the city, she vanished from the facilities and vanished from the city and took herself to the countryside, the city became quiet again and the dark clouds that covered the sky disappeared but her Phantoms and tendrils stayed within the city, the city was becoming a blackzone.

She appeared in front of a small cabin that was hidden deep within the woods, as she was going to destroy it she heard the door open and a couple of laughs and call backs ran through the air, before anyone could see her she did what she always did and that was vanish into thin air, she could see two men walk out with guns on there backs and immediately she thought they were working for one of the teams that had the idea to kill her, her tendrils circled the tree ready to rip them apart but she stopped herself when she saw that they weren't wearing uniform of any team and that they had duffle bags with them, her curiosity was building up, she never been outside of the city and she never felt the grass beneath her bare feet, so she jumped down from the tree she was hiding from and started to follow the with stealth of a lion, she could hear them talking about hunting? Were they going to hunt her?

They stopped in there tracks and looked around the forest and raised her tendrils just incase but when the gun was shot it wasn't shot at her, it was shot at a deer from behind her, she walked up towards the deer and used her tendrils to peel away at the skin of the deer and feast on it herself but not physically feats on it, mentally feast on it, not noticing the men coming for the deer, when the men appeared from the bushes they dropped there guns and gasp loudly "Woah!" both of them turned there eyes away from her, not because her tendrils were peeling at the skin because her clothes had shrunk within the Vault and the second she stepped out her clothes were gone, she turned round to them and watched them with cautious eyes.

"W-Where's your clothes!?" The first guy that spoke had a southern accent, an accent she hardly understood but she managed to catch onto what he was saying about 30 seconds later, she stood up slowly and her tendrils disappeared, her eyes looked the men up and down the didn't seem afraid just surprised.

"Kid! Answer us, where are your clothes?!" Another accent that wasn't a city accent, she's never heard accents like this before nor has she been outside the city before, they must not know of the destruction she is doing to the city, "Gone.." Her voice was quiet and yet had a echo sound to it.

They refused to look at her but they had no choice to if they wanted to speak to her.

They turned towards her but still moved there eyes around still not making eye contact with them, "So, um whats your name?".

She didn't know whether or not to kill them or give them a chance, if they knew who she was then they would be trying to kill her.

"Clementine, and yours?"

"I'm Luke and this is Nick"

She felt an odd feeling of safety with them but she needed to destroy this city and everything around it, including the countryside.

"Um, we can take you back to our cabin and get you some clothes?" Again they refused to make eye contact with her.

She simply nodded and waited for them to show her the way to go.

"Well lets go.." Nick headed towards the cabin with Luke by his side and the young girl following behind them or so they thought, by the time they reached the cabin she was already there but she wasn't alone, a scavenger one of her apparitions had came along and she started to play with it just like it was a dog, Luke and Nick stayed silent and watched as she played with this scavenger but to them it was a monster, every now and then they would see what she looked like before a young girl smiling and playing with a dog now she had a smile of murder on her face and playing around with a scavenger, they looked at each other and looked back at Clementine who was now waiting for them, they glanced at each other again with looks of fear and confusion.

"Did you see that?"

"I'm right here, of course I did!"

They walked up to her and lead her into the cabin but she felt uneasy going in, she's always been locked in a building and she felt like she was going back into a building, "Hey now, its okay we aren't going to hurt you" Luke smiled down at her and she for the first time smiled back at him and walked into the cabin and quickly got covered in a blanket before anyone else could see her, her eyes glanced around the room, looking at the colours of the cabin and the pictures she felt her feet take her towards the pictures on the wall, a picture of a duck, her mind went back to that time she killed a little boy named Duck, a smile formed on her face of the memory but a unfamiliar voice wiped that smile away.

"What the hell!?" A women's voice, a very cranky and pissed off voice entered her ears as she turned to look at her, she felt threated by her voice and presence, however the certain southern accent pulled her eyes away from the female and towards Luke, "Calm down Rebecca, we found her out in the forest she didn't have clothes so we brought her here to get clothes.." He stepped in between them when he saw Clementine eyeing up Rebecca with a glint of death in her eyes, "Yeah then she can leave! I don't appreciate you and Nick brining in strangers, they could do anything!" A hiss from the women made Clementine almost bring out her scavengers to tear the women apart but another unfamiliar voice came from the stairs.

"What is going on?" A Spanish accent became louder when he made his way towards them, Clementine stared at him with cold eyes she wasn't going to play nice to people who also don't play nice, but the look in his eyes was also cold when he looked at her "Who is this?" His voice stern as he folded his arms and kept his stare at her and she returned the stare, she felt closer just to killing them all and then blowing up the city but she was still weak, those three months took its toll on her.

"This here is Clementine, we found her in the forest and decided to bring her back" Nick picked up as he walked through the kitchen door into the living room and leaned against the wall, he stared at her from across the room and he could swear he saw her eyes go from amber to red for a quick second before she looked away from them, his mind was busy thinking about her that he didn't realise her gaze he blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes and looking away from her, his eyes felt fuzzy and his mind felt sore, he kept his eyes closed for a few second before opening them, only to find out he was on the ground, he felt hands lift him up and a hand on his shoulder asking if he was okay.

His mind eventually came back to him and so did his vision, "Yeah..just fell dizzy.." His head was still killing him but he noticed that it was now nightfall and everyone was asleep, "How long was I out for?" He asked Luke as he took a seat next to him on the couch.

"About 3 hours once you hit the ground you where out cold, you took us by surprise especially Clementine.." Luke answered him back with a tone of confusion.

"Yeah, about that Clementine have you noticed anything non-human about her?" Nick felt stupid for asking that question but the second they met her she seemed odd, especially with the monster thing she was playing with, maybe it was just a hallucination.

"Only the thing we saw her play with, maybe it was something from the city? They closed the city for good and then re-opened it" Luke said.

"What happened before? You know before the Osiris virus was let out?" Nick asked.

"Something about an explosion and a couple of the facilities within the city, I went there before the dead started walking?" Luke answered with the truth.

"Hmm? Do you think we should ask Clementine about it, she looked like a city girl?.

Even though they just met Clementine couldn't help but to sneak her tendrils around, her Phantoms and scavengers, she was currently standing above them on the ceiling listening to them, although she needed to rest she couldn't help but to hear them and her curiosity about these two were building, she jumped down from where she was standing, more like floating but she jumped anyway, alerting the men in front of her, when the turned around behind them she wasn't there and when they turned back round she was, the clothes they gave her disappeared again, since her physic body is still gaining back its flesh, she was currently a psionic, anything that gets puts on her disappears and any bullets are shot at her she just vanishes.

"Fuck!" Luke and Nick said in unison as they watched her turn her head side to side as if she reading them.

"You want to know who I am don't you..and the explosion?" Her voice had started to become eerie and in whispers, she didn't want to hide herself, they need to know what she is capable of.

"Yeah what the fuck are you or who the fuck are you?!" Nick growled at her.

"Do you know what? I'll tell you when I know you better, this is all happening too quickly.." A eerie giggle could be heard from her as she walked up the stairs .

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!


End file.
